


Baby

by Grace_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a prostitute for the ordinary reasons, traumatising back story and needing money. Then Liam found the notorious prostitute and turned him into the best slave available.</p><p>Zayn was a millionaire who owned a large and successful mining company, who bought a slave for more than anyone else ever had. He had just bought himself the most sought after slave on the market.</p><p>Zayn was the master and Harry was his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

"For Harry Styles, let's start the bidding at £500. Can I see £500 from anyone?" The rushed auctioneer -Liam- states, officially starting the auction of the poor and frightened boy. The boy was 20 and tattoos littered his skin because that was how he coped with the pain of abandonment.

At age 11, his mother was killed by his abusive father -who was then taken to prison- and he and his older sister went into a plethora of various foster homes for three years. When Gemma turned 16, she was allowed to turn into her and Harry's legal guardian; therefore ending the life they had lived in foster homes. They lived off weak government support benefits before Gemma became a support worker for children who had lived with someone that had committed the crime of domestic violence, which was what she's been doing for four years to help her and her little brother survive.

At 20, Harry was kidnapped and held for a ransom of £500. Which Gemma eventually managed to find. Less than a week after going home, he was stopped in the park by one of the kidnappers many accomplices. Louis Tomlinson. Louis let Harry in on a secret to help earn money for both himself as well as his sister. Louis had introduced him into the world of prostitution.

Harry was warned that it can be very dangerous and that anything could happen, he still decided he needed to do it though. Although convincing his sister was not exactly easy. A month into the job and he'd already had sex at least 60 times. Louis was much like an agent at that point, simply finding Harry the best paying work around. Although needless to say, the word spreading was that Harry was quite the good slut.

It was what happened the day after his twenty first birthday that got him to where he is now. Ordinarily scouring the streets of London in jeans that were far too tight and a printed shirt most definitely not done up all the way, he was stopped by Liam -a guy with a buzz cut. A guy with a buzz cut who claimed 'those jeans are too tight, you should be naked all the time'.

Hesitantly complying, after all, this was just another day at the office, Harry went with Liam but was unpleasantly surprised at where they ended up.  
"So tell me..." Liam began confidently once he sat Harry down in a chair in his office, which would be in a stingy warehouse on the outskirts of London.  
"Harry." Harry replied, trying to make his voice lust-filled but failing terribly.  
"Harry." Liam laughed back. "You seem quite innocent to be doing what you do." Harry remained silent. "Well then. How much do you know about the black market?" Liam drawled, leaning impossibly close to whisper the last words.  
"Not a lot." The frightened boy squeaked back.  
"Didn't think so." Liam smirked, continually pacing around Harry like prey. "Just tell me one thing. Who owns you?" Harry was unsure of what Liam meant by that question so he made that clear in his facial expressions but otherwise remained silent. "Who is it that cares for you Harry? Looks after you? Owns you?"  
"Uh- I live with uh, my older sister." Harry replied meekly.  
"Name?"  
"Gemma." Harry gulped.  
"Wonderful. Could you give me her phone number please sweet cheeks?" Liam batted his eyelashes, Harry still shook his head in defence. "Why not?" The man growled.  
"I-" Harry squeaked, cowering down under Liam's harsh gaze. "I promised her I would never bring her into what I do." He whispered.  
"Understandable." Liam shrugs. "But there's no way I can get in contact with her?" He persists. Harry shakes his head.  
"Why do you want to anyway?" He asks curiously.  
"Well I can't very well sell you straight off the bat without any consent." Liam mumbled, causing Harry's head to snap up and his eyes widen. "Look, if you don't give me her number then I'm going to follow you home and knock on your door to talk to her face to face."

Harry reluctantly gave in and then went home that night, without having sex with a single person; man or woman. Although Liam did give him a pathetic £20 in compensation.  
"You're home early." Gemma questioned, considering it was only 11pm and Harry was never home before 1 or 2am -if at all.  
"Yeah." Harry mumbled, wanting go straight to bed.  
"Come here, tell me about what happened." She offers kindly, opening her arms for him.  
"Well, um, so this guy came up to me and wanted me; so like normal, I went with him. Turns out he, uh, he didn't want my services exactly. He wanted to get in touch in with you." Harry mumbled shyly.  
"And... Did you give him my number?" She asked her younger brother.  
"I'm so sorry Gem! I really shouldn't have given it to him!" He wailed, falling into her arms but she just rubbed his back so he could continue. "He-he said that if I didn't give him your number then he would follow me home and I don't want him knowing where we live and I-"  
"Shh." Gemma tried to soothe her crying and sniffling brother. She was a little disappointed that he gave someone her number but she's glad it's that rather than the alternative and mostly she's glad her brother is safe. "Just tell me, do you have any idea what he wants to talk to me for?" She asked calmly.  
"All I know is that he said he needs consent to be able to able to sell me." He sniffles. Gemma just pulls the crying boy closer and rubs his back comfortingly.  
"Don't worry about a thing. I'll stick by you and everything's going to be alright." She whispered, letting him fall asleep on her.

The next morning, Liam called her before work and Gemma was most certainly not impressed but would still tell Harry about it no doubt.  
"Liam called me this morning." She brought up at the dinner table that evening.  
"Hm?" Harry wasn't really in a talking mood.  
"He said, he said he's heard great things about you and you have quite the reputation. Anyway, he said he wants to buy you off me then train and resell you." She finished quietly.  
"What?!" Harry looked up. "What did you say?" He gulped.  
"I said no but ultimately this is your decision. He said he'll buy you and then keep you with him for as many months as necessary for you to be the perfect slave." She responded.  
"I don't think I want to do that..." He voiced shakily.  
"Exactly what I said. You can call him if you want to talk to him though."  
"Yeah." They finished the meal in uncomfortable silence before Harry decided to go call Liam.

"Styles!" Liam beamed through the phone.  
"Hi." Harry mumbled.  
"Ah, so this is Harry then. What can I do for you?" The brunette replied.  
"I-I want to know about what you mean by me being a slave." Harry squeaked.  
"Ah yes. So really it'd be completely up to whoever bought you. The general thing is though that you'd be made to cook, clean, sexually pleasure... The normal." Liam shrugged ordinarily.  
"Then why would anyone do it?" Harry snapped, curious as to what made people want to be sold.  
"Two reasons. One is that it can give their family much needed financial support and also that part of your owners agreement is that they will protect you. They're obliged to look after you in any way necessary, keep you safe in every situation." Liam laughed dryly.  
"How much would Gemma get?" Harry dropped his voice absurdly low, not wanting his sister to hear.  
"Depends. A flat rate at the start of £750, which by the way is £250 more than usual, then more depending on how much you got sold for. Say you got sold for £1500, then she'd probably get around £1750 all up. The previous owner gets two thirds of the sale." He explained casually.  
"How much do people normally sell for?"  
"Anywhere from £10 to £10,000. Most I've ever seen was £11,500." Harry hung up the phone at Liam's answer without saying anything back, needing the time to calm himself.

"Gem?" Harry whispered, walking over to her in the other room.  
"Yeah?" She inquired.  
"Um- how would you feel if I left?" He asked.  
"Harry. You should know that you come before any money." She replied softly.  
"Yeah but Gem, I could get you £4,000 or so. Wouldn't it help to have that much kind of money?" He counters.  
"Of course it would help but nothing has any value if I don't have you." She cuddles her little brother closer.  
"I'm going to get changed and go to work now. I didn't really get much last night." Harry mumbled, standing up and going to his bedroom. He changes into an outfit more provocative than usual. Being a tight, short and black dress as well as red lace panties with red stilettos. He applies layer after layer of makeup to his face, including red lipstick, knowing exactly where he'd be headed tonight as he strode out the door.

First, Harry stopped by Liam's warehouse to tell him that he did want to be sold.  
"Come in." Liam had said at the sound of a knock on his door. "Why Harry, you look dashing tonight." He smirked at Harry's attire.  
"I want you to sell me." Harry whispered with a gulp, causing Lim to beam.  
"That's wonderful!" The older one grinned, exceptionally delighted. "Can you get Gemma to come in and sign you off sometime tomorrow? I'll have the £750 in cash. You can move in here tomorrow if you'd like, meaning tonight would be the very last night you had sell you body like you do. I'm just so excited for this! I'm sure you're going to sell for quite the price." He blubbered on. Harry agreed and then went onto the streets to attract anyone who would temporarily buy him.

"I'm really not sure about this Harry..." Gemma said as the brother and sister approached the warehouse the next day.  
"Think about it. I could potentially get you £7,500 and you would never again have to worry about my career because I won't have to work for anyone but one person." Harry reassured, eventually getting her to step into Liam's office. Which he had become exceedingly familiar with.

"Welcome! Please have a seat." Liam rushed, gesturing to the seats opposite his. "Gemma, I'd just like to start off by saying how very thankful I am of you to be doing this. I understand what you're going through and if it makes you feel any better, know that Harry will be more than adequately looked after and that you will still get to see him a minimum of once a month. If anything, just think of it as moving out of home."  
"Okay..." Gemma replied warily. She shook with nerves as she signed her brother over to Liam and just like that, Harry had lost all freedom.


	2. II

"£1,000." Someone called out.  
"£10,000." A black haired millionaire replied. The millionaire was Zayn Malik and he wasn't the richest in the world but was most certainly not doing too badly for himself. Everyone needed some things to live, those things being natural resources found deep down in the earths structure. Zayn owned a decently sized mining company that raked in millions of pounds a year and meant that he had a total worth of over £200,000,000; which we can all agree is quite a healthy bank account.

Yes Zayn was rich, but lucky for him he wasn't really in the media like many people of equal worth. This allowed him to spend his money on other things. Other things that most of society would frown upon but he loved. Purchasing people. His older sister bought a boyfriend a couple of years back and now he wanted to get in on the action.

Seeing Harry Styles up on that stage did something. Obviously he didn't know exactly who the innocent boy was, he had more than a few things Zayn loved about him. Harry was quite the infamous prostitute, not to mention he was like an innocent kitten, so Zayn knew that owning him would most definitely be to his advantage. The fact that he was only wearing white boxers allowed Zayn to see all his simply gorgeous tattoos.

"We've got £10,000 over here, can we see a raise?" Liam rushed after recomposing himself. It was evident that Zayn wanted him but it seemed that someone else did too, or so everyone thought.  
"£11,000." Louis bid, fooling the audience and confusing Harry. Harry couldn't see because of the blindfold he was forced to wear, yet he would recognise that voice anyway. Louis had placed a 'bid' because he knew Zayn would keep bidding and he thought that Gemma deserved the extra money, which she did. It was much like a friendly gesture really.

"£15,000." Zayn rolled his eyes annoyedly at Louis. The crowd stopped at the fact that this was now many thousands of pounds higher than the previous sale record.  
"£20,000." Louis took a brave step in the £5,000 jump, mostly because he couldn't afford that much in his wildest dreams.  
"£30,000!" Zayn growled angrily, not to mention possessively.   
"Any other bids?" Liam asked awkwardly in the silent room. Louis shook his head, pretending to be fuming as he stormed out of the room. "Sold." Liam stated firmly, not bothering to call it three times like a normal auction because everyone very well knew this was not a normal auction.

"So pretty." Zayn mumbled, tracing Harry's jawline and watching as goosebumps formed. Everyone else had since left the auction but now Zayn could truly get to meet his new slave. Harry was still blindfolded so still had no idea what his new owner looked like. "Tell me all I need to know about my baby." Zayn drawled, looking over to Liam who already had the ownership contracts ready to go.  
"The only people that he has requested to see are his older sister Gemma, who was his last and only owner, as well as my slave Niall. Niall and Harry have become quite close friends since Harry moved in here four months ago. He'll tell you his back story when he feels ready and presuming you'll go through his exact duties privately, I think that's everything." Liam explained.  
"Lovely." Zayn smiles, leaning down to press an impossibly soft kiss to Harry's jaw.   
"He's all yours then, you can take off the blindfold whenever you want." Liam smiles, walking out of the room with the abundance of money.

"Harry." Zayn wonders aloud, delicately inspecting his new slave from top to bottom. "We're gonna go back to my place, then I'll take the blindfold off and you can explore. Only then will I show you who I am."  
"Yes Sir." Harry replied, knowing that he had to call him Sir until he was otherwise instructed.  
"Come with me baby." Zayn smilies, despite Harry being unable to see. Zayn grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up, leading him out to the car slowly.

The red sports car rolled up to the front of the mansion and then immediately there was Zayn's butler opening the doors for him.   
"I'm taking the blindfold off now baby but you have to keep your eyes shut until I tell you. I'm going into a different room, which I'll lock of course, and you can explore every inch of the place. Take as long as you need and then call out for me and I'll come. Open your eyes early and you will be punished. Got it baby?" Zayn told him, taking the blindfold off at the end.  
"Yes Sir." Harry gulped.  
"Try not to spend too much time in the playroom." Zayn whispered before leaving and going into the security room so he could see and hear everything Harry said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and then blinked a couple of times, not believing the sheer grandeur of the place. The room he was in, which appeared to be just an entry hall, had impeccably polished timber floors that spanned the entire space and made the room feel cosy. The house was a just one story, as well as the attic and basement that included a cellar, simple yet elegant and beautiful cottage. Mostly so that Zayn didn't draw too much attention too himself. Harry continued to explore the place to find the country kitchen, classic bathroom, exquisite dining room, inviting living room, traditional master as well as guest bedrooms, lust filled playroom that he awkwardly left quite quickly, professional looking study and the locked room.   
"Sir." Harry knocked on the door quietly. Zayn stared at his new slave in thought, wondering exactly what he should make Harry do.  
"Go out into the lounge room, I'll be there in a few minutes." Zayn instructed.  
"Yes Sir." Harry made his way back to the living room and then anxiously waited for his new owner.

"Hi baby." Zayn said softly as he entered the living room, Harry turned around slowly and hitched his breath at the sight. You could tell from first glance just how gorgeous he was.  
"You're beautiful." Harry mumbled, staring deeply at the darker skin man.  
"So are you baby." Zayn chuckled. "Now come to my office and we can go over some rules, as well as your duties." The older man pulled his dainty figure and then sat him on the armchair in his office.

He explained to Harry that he has all of the many basic rules he would've learned at the house however just a little bit more. On top of the basic rules of slavery and ownership he also has requirements, mostly on impeccable health and hygiene, but as well that he mustn't disrupt him whilst he work. The duties are normal; just cooking, cleaning and pleasuring.


	3. III

Harry adjusted remarkably well, there being no question why Zayn payed such a large amount for the slave. Harry had been there a month and never properly punished, just a light and minor spanking once or twice.

As like every other morning, Harry awoke from next to Zayn at 5am to start the day. He had an hour of exercise, then he had half an hour to shower, half an hour to tidy the rest of the house -although it was pretty much always close to spotless because he cleaned it every evening- and one hour to make a gourmet breakfast before his Daddy comes down for breakfast. Zayn loved Harry's body, so the closet filled with his clothes was permanently locked with only one copy of the key. Yes, this meant that every one of Harry's morning tasks was done naked until Zayn woke up and then even let Harry put clothes on.

At 8am, Zayn trotted down the hall -perfectly punctual as usual.   
"Good morning baby." Zayn pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.  
"Good morning Daddy." Harry addressed, serving the fluffy omelette and butter toast on the plates along with freshly squeezed orange juice.  
"I get to work from home today baby, which means that I might need you in my office at some times." Zayn said, sitting down at the table.  
"Of course Daddy." Harry sat opposite Zayn at the table and they both began to quietly eat. You could tell that Zayn was more powerful just by his table wear and cutlery in comparison to Harry's. Harry was also naked whilst Zayn was in a perfectly crisp suit.

After breakfast Zayn went to his office to begin doing work emails, letters and such whilst Harry cleaned the kitchen as if he'd never touched it. Harry kept cleaning the whole house, doing washing and then making Zayn tea and a snack for morning tea. He carried the tray to the study, knocking on the door first, then walking in and placing the silver neatly atop the wood.  
"Stay." Zayn murmured staring at his computer, just as Harry were to leave.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry replied, turning and looking to the floor.  
"Come over here to me baby." Zayn looked up, Harry didn't. Of course he did walk over to be standing by the desk. "Now have cleaned everything up bub?"   
"Yes Daddy."   
"Very good my precious baby. Please kneel under the desk and just do to me with your hands and mouth what you want." Zayn replies.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry said Zayn's two favourite words and then knelt on the floor underneath Zayn's desk. In all honesty, he wasn't particularly needy or horny today so he just nuzzled his face into Zayn's crotch. He could feel the comforting, soothing and pleasant warmth radiating from Zayn's nether regions and sighed contently once his face was snuggly burrowed in. Zayn felt how perfectly Harry's face slotted in and then began to run his fingers through Harry's soft and unruly hair.

"Baby." Zayn moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure and stopping doing work. "I want you to blow me." Harry immediately complied to his daddy's wish, unbuckling the pants and pulling them till they lay at his ankles. Harry took the normal procedure of a blow job by slightly palming Zayn through his boxers before hand. The hands on Zayn's cock moved up so that they could pull his boxers down and start licking his, now hard, tip.

Harry leant forward and wrapped his lips fully around the very end of Zayn's cock. Harry was about halfway down the shaft when Zayn bucked his hips up, causing the younger to gag and drool.  
"Yes Baby; you're perfect." Zayn moaned, a signal to Harry that he was doing everything right and to not slow down -so he didn't.

Harry got his mouth as far down Zayn's cock as he could, which was about an inch from the ball sacks, then he just used his fingers for the top. He began to move his lips up and down in a manner similar to thrusting whilst Zayn was just an incomprehensible mess.   
"Keep. Going." Zayn panted, gripping Harry's hair tighter and rutting his hips up. Soon after Harry had pulled his mouth nearly off then slid his lips back on again all the way a couple of times, Zayn cursed loudly as he came into the mouth. Zayn went limp and fell back in his chair as Harry swallowed and lapped up all of the cum easily. Easily from his jobs he had before Zayn bought him.

"Go the playroom baby. I want you to put in the biggest vibrator you can find and put on your tightest jeans. Those white spray on ones that are three sizes too small. Come back to me once you're fully dressed in a nice and sexy outfit. I'll let you pick the rest of it." Zayn kisses Harry's jawline as he stands up.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry replies, taking the wardrobe key from Zayn and beginning to walk out.  
"Don't forget your collar!"

Harry arrives at the dressing room, after getting the plug from the play room, and opens the door. He shoves the vibrator in after attempting to open himself as much as possible with his spit and fingers, still wincing at the burn, because something 15cms in diameter and 30cms long isn't exactly small. Zayn doesn't like the use of lube, calling it unnatural and unnecessary, so Harry had to pretty quickly get used to living without it.

He finds the white jeans that have a dangerously low waist, flaunting off his v-line, that are much too tight and struggles to get them on. Especially over the somewhat protruding plug. As he was instructed to wear something sexy; he wears a see through and strapless white crop top that stretches over his chest, white stilettos and a lot of makeup. Caked on foundation -using pale foundation for effect, dramatic eye makeup and bright red lipstick. He then makes his hair dead straight so that it's thin and comes down longer than his shoulders and finishes the outfit with a white gold collar that has 'Property Of Z. J. Malik' engraved in calligraphy on it. All of this takes Harry 45 minutes, after which he walks back to his Daddy's office with the remote.

"Any longer and I would've had to come get you for a punishment baby." Zayn tsks before looking up at Harry and hitching his breath.  
"I apologise Daddy." Harry bites his lip and looks down at the floor.  
"Oh fuck baby." Zayn rasps, completely overwhelmed with Harry's appearance at the moment. "Oh um, come over here with the remote and put the key on my desk." Harry does as he's told, putting the key on the desk and handing Zayn the remote. Zayn immediately flicks the vibrator to slow setting, something that's incredibly teasing, before smirking when Harry lets out a tiny gasp. "Not a peep from you." He snaps, shutting up Harry.

"Go make lunch and then bring it in. Once lunch is completely over and the house is spotless, you can call Gemma for as long as you want. We're going out at 6:40 because we need to be at the club we're going to tonight at 7, dinner is first. We're going to Daisy Chain in London at 7." Harry smiles widely at the thought of calling his sister before rushing out the room to fulfil his Daddy's wishes.   
"Yes Daddy." He complies, scurrying off.


	4. IV

The purpose of this outing would be to give the paps exactly what they wanted. Considering Zayn had only owned Harry for a month, they hadn't had many deliberately public outings. Zayn had decided that this would be a perfect outing, having already dropped hints that this was the place to be tonight. The place was a prestigious club called Daisy Chain. They were open from 6pm for VIP's to go have dinner in the VIP lounge but then at 9pm it opened as a normal club for the public -but it still wasn't easy to get in. Zayn had also arranged Liam and Niall to meet him there.

"Come right in Mr. Malik." The security guard at the front door welcomed him in. Zayn was wearing a full tuxedo but with a black shirt; which contrasts with Harry's white outfit and red lips.  
"Zayn! It's great to see you again. I hope Harry's been treating you well." Liam welcomes as they enter the club and are met with Liam sitting at a table for two with Niall kneeling by his side.  
"It's good to see you again too, and he's been perfect." Zayn shakes the brunette's hand firmly, sitting opposite him and telling Harry to kneel.

After the two hour duration of the meal, with Niall and Harry being spoon fed, the two owners stand up and make their way to the best couch in all of the VIP area. The couch was front, centre and the highest up which allowed them to see all of the club from where they were. Zayn sat down and then gestured for Harry to sit on his knee, so he did. The vibrator was still in from before lunchtime, although it's been turned off since they arrived at Daisy Chain but he had the remote in his pocket so it could change at anytime. With the way Harry was being straddled on Zayn's lap, Zayn could nudge and play with the vibrator with his knee rubbing up against Harry's arse hole.

Zayn rubbed the bottom of the vibrator softly, causing Harry to arch his back and whine softly.  
"Not a sound." Zayn spits, slapping his inner thigh.  
"Yes Daddy." The younger breaths silently. Zayn continues to keep Harry on his lap as he holds a conversation with Liam and together they can all see the club start to slowly fill up.

"Don't make a sound or movement." Zayn seethes in Harry's ear, deciding the club is full enough now to make a quiet scene in the background. He wants people gossiping and hiding the pictures they take so that things can get nice and juicy all over the tabloids. Harry nods at his Daddy's request just as Zayn takes the remote out of his pocket and flicks the vibrator immediately to the highest setting. As much as he tries, he can't help but wriggle and squirm a little on Zayn's lap, causing Zayn to glare at him and Liam to look over.  
"You alright there Harry?" Liam queries, making both Zayn and Harry's eyes flash emotion. Harry's of fear and Zayn's of anger.  
"U-uh-yeah. I'm-a I'm just getting comfortable." Harry answers like a dear in the headlights. He knows he's going to get punished after that.

The older of the two bites down on the man in his lap's neck harshly before moving his lips to the others ear.  
"An hour of complete silence from you and then we will take these matters elsewhere. Understood?" He whispers plainly, making Harry nod so he grins and murmurs "Good boy" as he pats the inner of the thigh.

An hour of torturous agony later, Zayn is quickly standing up and pulling Harry with him.  
"We will return shortly." Zayn declares to Liam and Niall, pulling Harry by the wrist behind him to the largest toilet cubicle they can find. Harry struggles to keep up in his such tight jeans and such high heels but manages.

"I rarely have to punish you baby so I'm very disappointed in you. And even after I specifically told you not to move, you did. Worse, you caught the attention of Liam. Now. I was planning that after an hour with that huge thing vibrating, and it being there for hours, I could pound into you nice and slowly. An easy and fun thing for both of us. Now though, I'm going to have to fist you." Zayn declares, causing Harry's eyes to nearly bulge out of their sockets. "Have you ever been fisted baby?" Zayn chuckles.  
"N-no Daddy. Someone tried to once, although it was at least sometime last year." Harry explains.  
"Well I'm going to succeed." Zayn smirks, making the younger whimper.

"Oh baby." Zayn moans, slowly rubbing circles over the others ass crack and the end of the still turned to max vibrator. "These jeans are so impossibly tight on you." He wraps his arms around the front of the boy and undoes the buckle of his jeans, teasingly pulling them to his ankles. "No underwear, how daring of you." He taps Harry's ankles and gestures him to step out of the jeans, which he does so with a struggle. With Harry in the stilettos, he's even taller than Zayn -more so than usual. This means that Harry's arse is just above the height of where is comfortable for Zayn.

"Lean forward and rest your forearms on the cistern of the toilet, so that your bum is nice and open for me baby." Harry does as he's told and Zayn nearly comes just from the sight of his baby's full arse vibrating excessively. "You're perfect." Zayn drawls, licking along the line of the bum crack and making Harry shiver.

Zayn turns the vibrator off but then wriggles it quite a bit to make sure his hole doesn't tighten. Harry has nearly always got a medium sized plug in him, sleeps with one every night and has one in most other times, because although he can stretch like no tomorrow; his hole tightens quickly. Zayn slips a finger in beside the vibrator, curling it round to scrape at Harry's insides, making him moan extremely loudly.   
"Let me and everyone else hear your gorgeous sounds baby. So pretty." Zayn peppers kisses all over Harry's bum cheeks and lower back.

After pulling the vibrator out a little for more space, Zayn puts two more fingers in -making the total three. A small wiggle to make Harry more accustomed to the three fingers, and he's swiftly pulling out the whole vibrator and putting in his last two fingers. He moves them in further and moves them a bit, before balling his hand into a hard fist.   
"D-d-da-daddy." Harry whines breathily.  
"That's right baby. Tell the world how good Daddy makes you feel." Zayn rasps.  
"You make me feel amazing Daddy. You make me feel so prett- OH DADDY THATS PERFECT." Harry can't even stop what's coming out of his mouth, especially when Zayn nudges the spot with his whole fist. He slowly pulls his fist most of the way out before slamming it back in. This repeated action makes Harry's rock hard cock ache, knowing he can't cum.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" Harry screams at he very top of his lungs when Zayn tickles his prostate with all of his fingers and his cock doesn't leak more than a tiny drop of cum. At the auction house before they were sold, one of the most important things they learnt was controlling orgasms -and then being with Zayn taught Harry it even more.  
"If you cum or orgasm even in the slightest before we get home then you won't sit down for a month." Zayn harshly spits at Harry.  
"Yes Daddy." He croaks back.

Zayn pulls his fist out and then using both hands, splits Harry's bum cheeks incredibly far apart.   
"Do you want your mouth or arse to swallow my cum baby?" Zayn asks.  
"Bum please Daddy." He whispers, so Zayn nods and pulls his cock out of his black pants before lining up with Harry's hole and fitting in impossibly easily -nearly without even touching the walls on the way in.

"Make Daddy fill you baby. Make Daddy cum inside you." Zayn says seductively in the brunettes ear.  
"Daddy." Harry rasps. "I want you to take me. Make me so full of your cum I can barely walk."  
"Oh baby. Yes." The older one hisses as he cums excessively into Harry's bum, filling the other one up so much that there is nearly cum dripping out as he pulls out his softening cock.

"You are perfect baby." He pants as an after thought while doing up his pants. Zayn grabs the plug off where it was sitting on the toilet seat before shoving it straight in Harry's arse and putting it very far and firmly in. "Here." He pulls a red pair of lace panties out of his pocket and gives them to Harry. "Wear these and pull your boob tube to your hips. It's going to stretch even more and everyone else will be able to see the lace underneath. Fix up your lipstick and carry the jeans out with you, yes you'll be shirtless. Got it baby?"  
"Yes Daddy." Zayn grins and kisses Harry's collar before walking out of the cubicle.

Harry's cock is still so incredibly hard but he has no choice but to tuck it into the tight panties and put up with the pain. He readjusts the multipurpose piece of white fabric to be low lying around his hips and only just cover his ass and the red lace. The lace is very clearly visible under the white. He takes the lipstick out, which was in the pocket of the jeans, before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the cubicle into the area with the basins. He provocatively bends over to be closer to the mirror and fixes his red lipstick and smoothes his straightened hair, earning more than a few glances to his body, before smacking his lips and walking out of the toilets. Zayn taught Harry how to walk rich and how to walk like a model, so Harry does just that and earns many wolf whistles on his way back to the sofa that Zayn has at the top of the club. The way that his ass looks climbing the stairs in stilettos makes the whole club want to stop and grope his it.

Zayn reaches out and squeezes Harry's arse before pulling him from the hips down to his lap, making Harry giggle and blush.  
"You look so good you make me want to take you on this couch." Zayn growls in his ear while he adorns hickeys to be all over Harry's pale skin.  
"I wouldn't mind that Daddy." Harry winks back quietly.  
"Oh my baby is so horny and naughty tonight." The older smirks.


	5. V

"I want you to go down to the dance floor baby and put on a nice show for Daddy and everyone else here. Do what you do best." Zayn says, glancing down to the crowded dance floor. Harry whines and buries his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. "What is it? Why won't you go do what Daddy tells you?" Zayn lifts up the younger's chin, talking more forcefully this time.  
"T-they're gonna touch me Daddy." Harry whimpers.  
"No one is going to touch you. If a single person so much as accidentally brushes against you, you come straight back to Daddy and he'll put that person in their place so they don't touch innocent little boys like you." Zayn says firmly, standing Harry up and patting his bum to get him to walk off.  
"O-okay Daddy." Harry croaks.

He makes his way down the staircase with one hand softly on the banister and and his long legs eloquently taking step after step. When he arrives at the bottom of the staircase he begins to strut across the floor till he's the middle, the people having stepped aside for him.

Scared of what to do and what people will think of him, he glances skeptically up at Zayn who nods encouragingly. Slowly he moves his hips side to side, his hands running along his thighs as he bends his knees to get lower before coming back up again. He repeated this simple move more and more till his hips had control and his hands just roamed his body. As expected, he gained quite a hefty amount of onlookers and then one had the audacity to step forward and grope Harry's arse. Zayn's eyes flared and he immediately stood up whilst Harry squeaked and looked up to his Daddy, needing comfort. Harry ran as quickly as he could up the stairs, his body shacking and wracked with fear. Zayn engulfs Harry the moment he's at the top step and cradles him close while protecting as much of his body as he can.

Harry might've been a prostitute but he was still never raped. Consent had always been a big thing for him, petrified from what his father did to women whilst he was a blissfully unaware and innocent child. Zayn lays Harry gently down on the seat and wraps the shivering boy in his black jacket before leaning to softly whisper in his ear.  
"I'm going to go put that man his place. Stay here and stay calm. Talk to Niall, if Liam's okay with it, and just forget that it happened. As soon as I'm done we can go home."   
"Don't hurt yourself Daddy." Harry whispers, tears in his eyes.  
"Of course not baby. Now be happy alright, everything's going to be okay." Zayn leaves Harry with a lingering kiss on the lips and in order to distract himself, Harry strikes up a conversation with Niall.

"You fucking think that was okay?!" Zayn seethes, pinning the guy -who was sitting at the bar- to the bar.  
"Hey mate. No hard feelings right? All I did was touch the pretty slut." He chuckles, making Zayn's eyes darken to black.  
"No one fucking calls my boy a slut." Zayn spits in his ear, tightening the grip on his collar.  
"Hate to break it to you but that's all he is." The guy shrugs. Zayn's nostrils flare in raging anger as he roughly throws the guy to the ground, not giving any fucks what injuries occurred to the man.

"Baby." Zayn stokes Harry's hair after running up the stairs. "Everything's sorted now, we can go." Harry nods weakly and says bye to Niall and Liam before wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist. Zayn carries him out of the club, glaring at people who think it's okay to stare, before taking him outside and resting him in the passenger seat of the car.

When the two arrive home, Zayn again carries the boy and leaves the car to his butler to deal with.  
"Do you wanna cum before you go to bed baby?" Zayn asks as he lays the nearly sleeping boy on the bed.  
"Yes please Daddy." Harry says weakly.  
"Will you be okay to shower by yourself? I have some things I need to do before bed. Just leave the vibrator and all the clothes in the bathroom. Shower, don't forget to brush your teeth, and when you come back everything will be ready. Tomorrow I'll let us have a nice long sleep in and cuddle in the morning. Okay baby?" Zayn says in length.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry mumbles as he goes off to have his shower and release, still feeling glum from the whole thing and not enjoying his shower.

"How was that baby?" Zayn asks softly as Harry joins him in bed.  
"It was the worst orgasm I've had since I got here Daddy." Harry mumbles, looking down and picking with his finger nails because he doesn't want to get in trouble for that. He's just being honest.  
"Oh baby." Zayn frowns pulling him into his own chest. "Why didn't you like it?"  
"I felt like I was orgasming from the man who touched me at the club, because he was the last person to touch me intimately." Harry whispers, tears pooling in his eyes.  
"Oh baby!" Zayn exclaims, turning him around quickly and peppering his face with kisses whilst wiping away the tears. "I'm so so sorry I let that happen to you baby and know that daddy loves you very much. Don't think like that baby, don't let him ruin you. You're a perfect little cupcake, and no filthy man can change that."   
"Okay Daddy." Harry breaths out, snuggling into Zayn's chest as they lie down.

"Goodnight baby."   
"Goodnight Daddy."


	6. VI

Harry's been withdrawing from Zayn and the world as a whole. It was immediate and has been constant. He was groped by a truly vulgar man at the club a week ago and it's completely shaken up the boy.

He still does his chores and uses manners but he's a lot more likely to use one word answers or not strike up a conversation. Instead of doing the things he loves in his spare time like baking or reading he just sits and stares into the distance or sleeps.  
"I don't need to work today baby." Zayn says seductively, them both sitting on the couch after breakfast.   
"Okay Daddy. Do you want anything Daddy?" Harry asks politely.  
"No baby." He murmurs back. "I just want to make sure you're happy." He genuinely adds.

Knowing he can't lie, Harry bites his lip and looks down at the floor.  
"Baby." Zayn says softly, wrapping his arm Harry comfortingly. "I know you're not okay and it's from the man at the club. You haven't been yourself. I want to know what I can do to make everything better. Tell me what's wrong."   
"I'm fine. Your needs come before mine Daddy."   
"No." Zayn says firmly. "No they don't. Especially when you're not yourself and you're mentally unwell."  
"Yes Daddy." Harry whispers quietly.  
"I have a surprise for you baby. I want you to go get dressed in something comfortable and practical." Zayn says, lifting Harry off his lap and patting his bum to get him to go to the bedroom.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry mumbles.

He goes to the wardrobe, which is now kept unlocked because Zayn has decided he can trust Harry to follow his clothing instructions well enough, and picks out a comfortable outfit to follow Zayn's request. He grabs a simple g-string, not wanting an underwear line, and a pair of black and white newspaper print leggings. Then black vans, a black crop top, purple knitted jumper to go over the top and just mascara and clear lip gloss for makeup.

"You look lovely baby." Zayn praises as Harry goes back down to the lounge room. "Your surprise will be here in 15 minutes, at noon, and then you can enjoy it for as long as you would like. I won't be with you when you're with your surprise."  
"What?" Harry squeaks meekly, looking frightened up at Zayn.  
"I promise you will be fine baby, now just come sit in my lap."

After fifteen minutes of Zayn holding Harry comfortingly to his chest the doorbell rings, making Harry burry further into the older man's chest.  
"Harry. Go answer the door. I'm going to my study and you can come get me if you desperately need me but stay with your surprise. Trust me when I say I'll think you'll really like it." Zayn says firmly, pulling Harry off the couch and pushing the hesitant and nearly crying boy toward the door. Zayn watches from the hallway as Harry slowly opens the door and then immediately grins from ear to ear, all of his previous fears and worries disappearing.   
"Gemma!" He yells excitedly, making Zayn let out a fond chuckle and leave them to go to his study.

"Harry! Oh my goodness you look so, um, feminine." Gemma says at a loss for words as she hugs her younger brother.  
"Well thanks, but truthfully I really like wearing things like this. They're more comfortable and make me feel pretty." He rolls his eyes at the start before going into a daze, leading her inside to the living room after shutting the door.  
"So come on, tell me. What's it like here? He better be treating you right otherwise I'll kidnap you." Gemma says in a joking tone, although she's not necessarily joking.  
"Yes, it's good. He's amazing. I do all of the cooking, cleaning and then whenever he asks me to do something I do it. In return he provides for me, spoils me and makes me feel so pretty and loved. It's honestly really good here. Although I do wish I got to see you a bit more." The younger replies happily.  
"That's good, maybe you could ask him to see me more?" Gemma suggests, not knowing anything about slave relationships. Although Zayn was quite a willing owner now so if the mood was right, Harry might be able to ask for something.

After hour upon hour of Harry and Gemma doing things together but mostly just talking, Zayn officially emerges from his office to see the two siblings.  
"Hello baby." Zayn softly leans down to peck Harry on the lips.  
"Hi Daddy." Harry says quietly, blushing red and embarrassed.  
"Gemma, I was planning on taking Harry out for dinner tonight and was wondering if you would like to join us." Zayn offers nicely, looking over at Harry's older sister.  
"Oh, uh, that sounds lovely." She smiles, making Harry beam.  
"Great. We all need to get changed and I'm going to presume you don't carry formal wear with you, so we'll meet you at Bon Appétit at 7 o'clock. That sound alright?" Zayn explains.  
"Sounds fine. See you then." Gemma stands up and makes her way to the door.  
"See you in an hour and a half."

Once Gemma is officially out the door Harry places a frown upon his features.  
"Baby." Zayn scolds lightly. "Don't be like that. You can see her again in an hour and a half."  
"Okay Daddy. Um, Daddy?" Harry asks, following Zayn to the master suite so they can get ready.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Gemma and I were hoping for something, if you allowed it of course, and that was to get to see each other more..." Harry trails cautiously.  
"That seems like it should be fine baby, maybe we could go out to dinner with her once a week." Zayn suggests, making Harry grin.  
"That sounds wonderful." He nods excitingly.  
"I'm glad you think so. Now you need to get dressed and ready for tonight. You go have a shower and when you come back your clothes will be on the bed and I'll be waiting for you."  
"Yes Daddy."

When Harry returns from the shower ten minutes later, Zayn is laying on the bed with Harry's outfit next to him and a cock cage and butt plug in his hand -which Harry can't see yet. Harry's about to get dressed when Zayn stops him.   
"No baby. Daddy's gotta take care of your body parts that are mine. Come over here." Harry obeys, walking over to Zayn who had revealed the items. Zayn grabs the cock cage and slips it on Harry, making sure it's snugly fit before locking it. Harry turns around and then Zayn can push in, after putting in a couple of fingers for prep and making Harry whither, a simple butt plug. No fancy vibrations or colours, just a silver butt plug that is a bit smaller than Zayn's cock -meaning that tonight the sex will have a bit of resistance but Zayn most certainly planned it like that.


	7. VII

"I want you stripped and by the bed in five minutes. Understood?" Zayn raises his eyebrows at Harry as they drive into the garage. They just finished dinner at a restaurant that was far too expensive for any normal person to be able to afford, so obviously Zayn payed for everyone -although he would've payed for Harry anyway of course. It being only 8:45, they still have more than enough time for Zayn to fuck Harry till he's seeing stars.  
"Yes Daddy." Harry replies curtly, rushing to obey.

After Zayn locks up the car and house, he dawdles to the master bedroom and smiles when he sights Harry perfectly kneeling.   
"Baby. You know that the butt plug is smaller than I am. I thought some resistance would be perfect." Zayn circles him, playing with his hair which makes Harry happily lean into the older's touch. "Let's start by getting this cock cage off you, I'm not going to put a ring on you but no coming as per usual. Up on the bed." Harry stands and climbs up onto the bed, allowing Zayn to take the cock cage off -and then stroke what it was restricting a little bit.

Zayn rolls Harry over so he's face down on the mattress, the small plug not overly conspicuous.   
"Oh baby, I forgot to get you to lather my dick in your drool. Turn around." Zayn sighs.  
"Oh, um, Daddy?" Harry squeaks.  
"Yes?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.  
"I-it's I-uh. It's okay if I don't do that. I'll still take you Daddy." Harry stutters the first sentence, rushes the second and whispers the last.  
"Oh really?" Zayn muses, stroking along Harry's withering hole.  
"Yes Daddy. I'm all nice and wet for you Daddy." Harry says eagerly, making Zayn over the moon -unable to believe he got himself such a perfect slave.  
"Well aren't you just the perfect little suck up to me then baby?" Zayn chuckles.  
"Yes Daddy."

Zayn leans forward and wriggles the plug a bit in Harry's ass, earning a high pitched whine from him. All of a sudden Zayn hastily rips the plug out of Harry before putting his tip in Harry's hole. As slow as he possibly can, Zayn pushes deeper into Harry. Harry can feel his wet insides engulf the dry cock that is stretching his ass hole so incredibly painfully -but Harry wouldn't stop this feeling for the world. The way he feels so incredibly full and loved, with Zayn taking such careful and precise time with Harry and his body. Once Zayn is fully in he pulls back out halfway before moving his cock around a bit to get Harry more comfortable with the resistance.  
"Are you ready baby?" Zayn whispers huskily in Harry's ear, nibbling on the ear lobe.  
"Y-yes Daddy." He pants back, making Zayn press one more kiss to Harry's neck before quickly thrusting deep into Harry once more. The thrusts are long, deep and fast; penetrating Harry's open ass.

"Oh fuuuuck." Zayn moans as he comes straight into Harry's bum, peppering kisses all over Harry's back and neck.   
"May I please cum Daddy?" Harry asks desperately, his voice octaves higher than usual.  
"Yes baby. Come untouched for Daddy. Come because of how full I made my baby feel in his cute little bum." Zayn says, a little anomalistically, and the final part just sends Harry wildly over the edge.   
"Oh!" Harry cries out as he cock spurts out cum and he collapses on the bed, panting heavily.

Zayn grabs a wet cloth from the ensuite, Harry unable to move from the extremity of his orgasm, and comes back into the room to find Harry nearly passed out and pretty much limp on the bed.  
"Baby." Zayn says softly, rolling Harry over and wiping him down. They've done this many times, they have sex on the top blanket and then just rip that off and sleep with each other's body heat and all the blankets apart from the top one.

"Daddy." Harry makes cute grabby hands out to Zayn as he goes to put the cloth and blanket in the dirty washing.  
"It's okay baby. Daddy's got you." Zayn picks up the younger one and puts him under the blankets next to himself. When Zayn wraps his arms around Harry, the curly haired boy immediately burrows his face into Zayn chest for comfort. "Well someone's very clingy and adorable tonight." Zayn chuckles, making Harry quietly whine. "It's okay baby, I love you. Goodnight." Zayn kisses the top of his head before pulling Harry closer.  
"Goodnight Daddy." Harry barely finishes what he was saying before he drifts asleep.


	8. Epilogue

"Here she is." The doctor smiles warmly, bringing the couples first newborn into the room. They were married, the proposal and wedding being a smashing success. Zayn proposed to Harry just two years after their relationship began, the wedding was shortly after and now Harry was 24 and had just gave birth to their first child.

"What are we naming her Daddy?" Harry asked Zayn, staring at his daughter fondly.  
"You get to decide baby." Zayn pecks Harry on the lips, also staring at their daughter.  
"Thank you Daddy." Harry blushed. "I want some part of the name to be Anne or something similar, after my mother."  
"That sounds perfect."   
"You pick a name you like as well too. I don't want this to be just me." Harry said, saying it as firm as he could which made Zayn chuckle.  
"Sabihah means beautiful."   
"Well this girl is and will be beautiful and I think Sabihah is a stunning name." Harry smiles up at his husband.  
"Well then just come up with one more name, I want two middle names. Currently she's blank Sabihah Anne Malik. Fill in the blank darling." Zayn kisses Harry on the forehead.  
"Can we call her Angel?" The younger whispers, scared his husband won't like the name that he loves.  
"Angel Sabihah Anne Malik sounds perfect."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Years and many children later, Harry and Zayn were still the same couple. Zayn was still in charge and Harry was still his slave, but there were different needs. Of course Harry still had to pleasure Zayn but considering Harry was perfect in his eyes, he let him have pretty much free reign. Granted there was not a lot time for anything between all the children.

All five of them. Five children, no multiple births whatsoever and two years between all of them. Angel was now 8, Theophilia (loved by God) was 6, Baraka (Arabic name for blessing) was 4, Harding (resilient or brave) was 2 and Karishma (miracle) had just arrived home from hospital. Three girls and two boys. Angel was definitely the protective older sister to her four younger siblings.

Considering all that happened during labour with their fifth child, they felt that naming her as a miracle was only fitting. She was born with literally half a heart. Now, at just over three months old, she had finally got to leave the hospital.

"Oh my goodness is the new baby finally home?!" Angel screeched, running around the corner into the front entry way of the house -which was a different house to when Harry and Zayn first got together.  
"Angel. We told you not to be so loud and you should know how to behave anyway." Zayn scolds lightly as Harry slowly walks in the front door.  
"Sorry father." She mumbles, looking down.  
"It's alright. Now is everyone else in the living room?" The girl nods. "Good. Now go tell them all to get ready and quiet and your mother will bring Karishma in." Zayn says, causing Angel to salute and run into the living room where her other three siblings and aunty Gemma were waiting.

"Everyone's already waiting in the living room darling." Zayn says, helping Harry inside and grabbing all the bags. Harry smiles and thanks his husband before walking into the living room, making many gasps and squeals fall from people's lips. Harry, with the permanent fond smile on his face, sits down on the couch as his family slowly crowd around him to look at the gorgeous child.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe they're all gone." Harry whispered as he and his husband walked through the door to their now empty home.

Karishma was starting college in a couple of days so today she had moved to on campus. Angel was 26 and married to an accountant called Heyworth, being the one to take over Zayn's mining company. At 24, Theophilia was wildly famous as a model who appeared on so many publications it was absurd -she was also married. Theophilia's wife was called Grace, yeah she was lesbian but all her family obviously accepted her with open arms. Baraka, aged 22, never wanted the spotlight so he quietly went of to university and became an IT software developer. Harding was 20 and complained to his father's with every oppurtunity he had about the U.S.A. in comparison to England. He got a college offer for his academics and basketball in California when he graduated high school and immediately took it, having breathed nothing but basketball his whole life. Now we get back to eighteen-year-old Karishma. College wasn't really a thing in England but it was a college of the arts that she was going to, as one of the best dancers in the country.

When Christmas rolled around later that year and all of Zayn and Harry's children with their partners returned home; they weren't expecting Karishma to say she was engaged and Theophilia and Grace to announce they were going to adopt. The boys were just boys and Angel got a pretty big Christmas present, an entire company worth millions of dollars.

I guess, after all this now that they had the house to themselves, Zayn and Harry's relationship did pick up a bit like it was 26 years ago but they weren't quite so lively. Zayn wasn't about dominating his baby, Harry, anymore; he was about loving him -and his baby was more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is crap. Hopefully it was okay. Loads more info on https://www.wattpad.com/193091158-baby-zarry-epilogue
> 
> -GW xo


End file.
